Kill me softy
by XxNessaXSaintsxX
Summary: When Jessica goes for a mission; she meets Gackt the last of the pure blood vampire race. Jessica killed and slain tons of vampires before but why does she spare him? She saves the innocent vampire and brings him home. They are both on the quest to make peace between vampires and humans. What will become of their fate and what will happen if they fall into forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

AN: First real person fanfic. It's not an anime one so bare with me. This is an OcXGackt fanfic. Don't like, don't read.  
Rating: I'll make it T for now. See where this lends  
Summary: When Jessica goes for a mission; she meets Gackt the last of the pure blood vampire race. Jessica killed and slain tons of vampires before but why does she spare him? She saves the innocent vampire and brings him home. They are both on the quest to make peace between vampires and humans. What will become of their fate and what will happen if they fall into forbidden love? Two unforgettable words, Death and despair. A love story between Vampire and Vampire Hunter

Chapter 1:

"You're trapped." Jessica held the sword to the pure blood. Her long black hair flowing in the wind. "Finally. The last of your kind." She noticed him bleeding from his arm and was breathing heavily. Jessica is a cold hearted killer but hate to see the pain of anyone. Even if that's a vampire. The raven haired vampire smiled sweetly with his caramel brown eyes staring lovely at her.

"It appears my time has finally come. But please, I want to live one more day. Is that alright?"

"No. I must kill you where you are. It's my job."

He stood up wobbly and holding his bleeding arm. "Can I at least hug and feel the warmth of someone one more time? This is all I request."

"You better not try anything."

"I give you my dying word." With precaution she began to come close. Then she began to hug him but he fell to the ground. Jessica supported him. They both looked at each other in the eyes. Jessica felt something. She can't kill him. Something has changed. She had been felling this way for about a week ever since she saw her team take down a vampire family that contained mother and child. Why has she been feeling this way? Sudden footsteps came upon the couple on the ground.

"Number A2, back away." It was her team. She stood up guarding the helpless vampire.

"No. Don't kill him."

"What?"

"He's mine. I got this. Go back to the base." She ordered. With that the team took off without her. She looked back down at him and helped him up.

"I decided not to kill you but help you. Don't ask why please."

"I'm asking anyway." He said simply. She sighed.

"Let's just say, I think I am having a change in heart. That's impossible for me. I want to see why."

"I see."

"Come quickly." She tried her best to guild him to her place.

She pulled out a chair for him to sit. "here, have a seat." As she watched him taking his seat, she went to grab a first aid box. She then returned to mend and tend to his wounds.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked watching her fingers wrapping his arm with a bandage.

"She looked up to him. "Jessica. Jessie for short. What's yours?"

"Gackt." he pulled his arm anyway a little. She pulled it back and loosed the bandage.

"This is deep. You're a vampire right? Can't you heal yourself?"

"For this, it takes time. Plus I haven't feasted in days. I'm weak anyways."

"When was the last time you drank? "

"I can't remember right now. I want to stop. I want to bring peace between humans and vampires and stop this war that's been going on between us."

"You do look a little weak. That's your nature then. Who are we, as humans, to judge? We eat meat and fish. We kill to eat like you. She finished his wounds and put away the box.

"so why?" he asked out of the bleu. She sat down next to him handing him a glass full of rats' blood. She got comfortable and drink a glass felled of water. Jessica looked at Gackt who was questioning the drink.

"Rats' blood figured you need it instead of starving yourself to death."

"…um..thanks." he drank a little and coughed in degust.

"Anyways. So why what?"

"Why do you hunt us?"

She sighed and flipped her long black hair back and took another drink.

"I was forced to."

"Forced? To kill?"

"Yep. I was young. I didn't know what was going on. Found myself alone. These people took me and raised me to become what I am today. They made me believe all vampires are cold hearted killers and should be terminated before the sale the human race. But the pass weeks I had been having feelings. My ways have changed I can't kill anymore. Too much damage and cries I heard." She looked at him

"You were pretty determined to kill me," she got up and removed her weapons. Gackt sat back and watched her. Jessica placed them on the nearby table. Then Gackt got up. She quickly turned her head.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Relax. Just taking my leave. I thank you for saving and treating my wounds." He began to leave but he was still lumping.

"Wait"

Gackt turned around. "What is it?"

"Your leg. You need to rest." She guided him to the bed. "Here rest."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

Jessica was serious now. "Listen, out there is a whole team of vampire hunters. They will murder you on first sight. You want that?"

"I can fight-"

"you can not. You're weak and need to rest."

Gackt was taking by surprise by this human talking to him like this and especially a vampire hunter taking pity on him. Without another fuss, he laid down. Jessica took her leave into another room.

"_That's another one I feel for. But why didn't I push my emotions and feelings aside and kill him. I do want to make peace. Maybe if he and I work together, we can bring peace and love once again to both human and vampires." _Jessica thought.

Gackt was left on the bed with his own thoughts. He could of took her on, but then he decided not to. Even with his condition, he would of killed her. He is more determined to make peace with the humans. He guesses this is a good start. But the feeling of peace is overfilling with love. For the both of them, a brand new feeling and emotion over comes between them.

When the day has fallen, Jessica's friend enters without warning.

"Emily, how many times do I have to say? Ask before coming!"

"Oh please. Not like you have a man in the house."

Jessica shyly laughed. Emily went into the kitchen, passing the table.

"Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a cup of blood on the table?"

She ran to the table and cleaned it up.

"Oh this? Ha-ha. It's a… a new trap, you know for the vampires. Yeah that's right."

"Is that your blood?"

"No no! don't be silly. It's rats'"

"Rats'?"

"Yeah. Vampires love this I hear." Jessica went into the kitchen, cleaning. Emily lend against the counter. They talked for a bit until Jessica saw a figure move about. "Um, I'll be right back" She went and pushed the figure into the room.

"Hey watch it!" said Gackt being shoved back by his injured arm.

"Listen. I have a friend out there that is the same as me. Sh..."

"Jessica?" she heard her friend coming close.

"Coming!" she looked back at Gackt. "What do you want?"

"That rats' blood."

"It's gone now."

"Get some more." He demanded

Jessica crossed her arms. "excuse me?"

"Jessica!"

"Coming!"

"If you want me to stay out, get me some." He said.

"Fine. Wait here." She went out of the room. Emily was standing by the door. "Ah! Emily. Come" she pulled her away from the room.

"Who's in there?"

"No one." She denied.

"You were talking to someone."

"Was not." She headed to the kitchen.

"Was too!" Emily ran into the room. Jessica ran after her, trying to pull her back. There was Gackt, sitting on the bed looking up at the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Jessica goes for a mission; she meets Gackt the last of the pure blood vampire race. Jessica killed and slain tons of vampires before but why does she spare him? She saves the innocent vampire and brings him home. They are both on the quest to make peace between vampires and humans. What will become of their fate and what will happen if they fall into forbidden love? Two unforgettable words, Death and despair. A love story between Vampire and Vampire Hunter.

Chapter 2

"No no! Don't attack him!" Jessica once again protected Gackt. "He's good. Peaceful. Put down your gun please." She went to Emily and grabbed the gun from her. Gackt came up behind Jessica.

"Jessie!"

"Calm down. See." She turned around and then looked back at her freaked out friend. "If he wanted to kill me, he would of done so already."

"Alright. Um… can I talk to you alone…"

"Of course." They left Gackt alone in the room.

"A Vampire! No, worse, a high class pure blood you are keeping in your house!? Oh wait to the lender hears this…"

"You wouldn't." Jessica said forceful. She knows Emily is that betrayal kind.

"I'll keep my mouth shut. But it will cost you."

"How much?"

"I don't want money."

Jessica was worried. "W-What do you want them?"

"Your title." Emily said simply.

Jessica jumped "My title?"

"Yep. Your title and rank. Let's face it, you gone soft."

"Fine. Have it. I'll work it up again. No worries. Just shut your mouth."

"Oh and I'll also be taking your sword."

"My sword? But that is my personal sword. That's been passed down to me and for me to keep. I can't give that to you."

"Ok, have fun getting killed." She began to leave.

"Wait!" Jessica had no other choice but to give it to her. "take it and leave." She shoved it to her. Emily walked away satisfied. Jessica closed the door and put her head on it. "why me…" she pouted.

Gackt showed up behind her without noise. She turned around and jumped. She caught her breathe.

"you scared me."

Gackt laughed a bit. "Sorry." Jessica held her head and sighed. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She lied. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I healed. I'm fine now. Thank you again."

"Umm, you can stay here if you want. I mean for the day or night. Whichever one." She began to walk away. Gackt had a confused look. He watched her pace away. Then he decided to follow her slowly.

"Why do you care so much about me? Aren't I your enemy?"

Jessica stopped and turned her head a little to him. One arm over the other. "I don't know. Maybe," she looked back and started to walk into her living room and looked at her pictures of her fallen best friends and teammates. "maybe because I don't want to be alone anymore. When my time finally comes, I don't want to leave this world alone."

"I know the same feeling."

"What do you mean? You can convert someone onto a vampire and live together for an eternity. Humans, we only get one life. One short life."

"What I mean is, I saw one of my kind that had been poorly beaten he was on the edge of his death. I sat back and he died slowy and alone. I don't want that to happen to me."

"is that why you wanted to be alive one more day or hug someone for the last time?"

"Yeah. But all I wanted to do before I finally die is to see my goal being reached."

"To make peace."

"Don't you want to also?"

"I can't take anymore killing Gackt. The world is a messed up place isn't it?"

"very messed up."

Jessica took a seat on the ground. Gackt sat across from her. The light of the candles around her place dimed. It dance around both Gackt's and Jessica's eyes and made them sparkle.

"so, you burn in the sun correct?"

"It depends. As long as you are wearing dark clothes on, you're fine."

"how many vampire are out there?"

"like humans, there's different races." He sighed. "But like you said, im the last of my race."

"I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. It's nature. Human instincts. It's kill or be killed. What about you?"

Jessica looked at him. "huh?"

"are you the only child? What about your parents?"

"My family is gone. I can't remember anything since my late teens. It's odd. I know. I guess, they lost their lives."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, it's something about you. I never told anyone about myself this much."

Gackt smiled and chuckled a bit. "I guess I have that charm." They laughed a bit together.

"Hey. You want to make peace, we can do that together. I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't want families to lose each other from both sides. I don't want the children to go through what I went through."

"The question is, how?"

"We will think of something soon." A moment of silence. Jessica became tired. She yawned. She didn't feel like moving.

"Long day." Gackt stretched.

"I'll say." Gackt got up but Jessica pulled on his shirt. "Just stay right here please."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just please?" Gackt sat back down next to her. Jessica lends on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

_'Somehow I feel safe when I'm around him. It's like I known him before. But that's impossible. We just met today. So tired.' _She thought to herself. She fell asleep.

Gackt looked at Jessica sleeping on his shoulder. He is fighting the erg to feast on her. He really hasn't eaten in weeks. He still has no idea how he survives.  
_'I know I really shouldn't be here. It was by acciendent seeing her again.'_ He thought. _'Her memory should remain the same. But I want to feel her love again. Dear sweet Jessie, I missed you very much.'_ He pushes back her hair from her face. He saw a sweet smile on her face. It made him smile. Then he shut his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kill me Softy

Chapter 3

"Wait! Take me with you" Young Jessica cried out. She was on her knees to the ground.

"No, you have to stay. It's dangerous for us to be together." The mysterious man told her. He didn't show his face. It's all a blur to her.

"Take me with you!" She shouted. The man walked away. He kept walking and walking further. "Who are you!? Show your full self! Come back!" she stated to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she got up and try to run to him. She never caught up. "Come back!"

Jessica jumped up from her nightmare. Gackt wasn't by her side anymore. But then she heard a noise from her kitchen. She went to investigate.

"Good Morning." It was Gackt making her tea.

"Morning…" she was curious. "Um…You know how to-"

"Of course. I'm not worthless you know." He handed her a glass full of sweet tea.

"So, I guess you're fine now. Your bandage, it's off."

"Ah, yes it is."

"You will leave now. Huh?"

"I have my life too."

Jessica took a drink. "Um, is there any possible way we could see each other again?"

"soon." Jessica looked down in sorrow. "When you leave for your 'job', I will go too. Meet me by the cemetery."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"At noon. Sound good?"

"Very." She agreed. Jessica got up. All she has now is her gun and knife. She sighed. "I guess I have to betray my team. Don't want to kill anymore."

"Good luck."

"Same with you." She put on her short black jacket and left the house to go to the base. Emily met up with her to tell Leader to switch titles and ranks.

"Don't speak to me." Jessica kept walking.

"You have that vampire scent on you. Still in the house I see." Jessica kept walking to Leader. Emily followed tossing her blond hair away from her face. Blue cold eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Leader, sir." Jessica approached him.

"Jessica, morning."

"Sir, I came here because," she looked at Emily, then back to Leader. "Emily should have my rank and title."

"What's this?"

"Emily deserves it. Switch us please sir."

Leader looked at Emily and sighed. "If that's your wish, please give me you badge." Emily and Jessica gave it to him. He fixed them and give it back. "Emily is now A2, lever A class B. Jessica, yours is B12 level A class B."

"Thank you sir." Deceiving Emily walked off.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem." Leader began to walk off.

"Sir." Jessica stopped him.

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

"Why do we fight them? What started this?"

"Why are you asking this? The sucker are vicious and cold hearted. They started this. They killed families, soldiers and agents."

"Why don't we stop it? Make a treaty. Peace offering of some sort."

"Peace? What are you, crazy? Only peace there is, is Heaven. This is Hell. Hell is war. Go to your post."

"But sir-"

"Go!"

"Sir-"

"Go! Leave!" Defeated she walked away. Then one of Leader's best man came to him,

"Sir! Sir!"

"What is it?"

"A letter we found next to agent C1." Jessica, behind the corner, eased dropped.

"Terminated?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

Leader sighed. "What's the letter?" He handed him the letter and Leader read it. "Basically they are saying if we don't surrender, they will kill us all. We have to bring all our agents forward for battle."

"When will this take place sir?"

"They are giving us a week."

"We aren't backing down sir?"

"Hell no. If they want to fight, we'll fight. Assemble the teams."

"Yes sir." With this, Jessica took off. She went with her team then sunk off to meet with Gackt. She didn't know curious Emily was following her.

Jessica met up with him as promised. He was up in the tree out of the sun.

"Jessica." He smiled and hopped down.

"Gackt, I tried. I really did."

"Try what? Calm down."

"I talked with Leader about having peace. All he did was yell and said negative comments."

"It can't be helped. It's alright." He sighed.

"There's more."

"What?"

"A war. A battle will take place in a week."

"We have to do something soon then." Then with a swift moment, Jessica was pinned to the ground. "Hyde get off of her." Gackt pride hid friend off. "She's cool."

"Gackt, she'll kill you."

"No. She won't." Hyde took his word and got off of Jessica. Gackt helped her up. "Sorry. This is my old friend, Hyde."

"A bit aggressive." She dusted herself off.

"He can by that way."

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here." said the blond.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"Hey I think I remember you." Jessica looked at Hyde confused.

"Huh?"

"You and Gackt-" Gackt covered Hyde's mouth.

"Me and him what?"

Gackt looked at her and smiled innocently. "nothing." He turned to Hyde and whispered into his ear. "Keep your mouth shut. Got it?" Hyde nodded and Gackt let go.

"So what do you purpose to do about this battle?" asked Hyde.

"Wait, you know?"

"He spies on people." Gackt said simply.

"I'm not sure. Stand in the middle and shout before they start fighting I guess." Sighed Jessica.

"Whatever we do, I hope it works."

"Gackt," Hyde said his name.

"Yes?"

"We should go."

"You're right."

"Wait," Jessica stopped them.

"We will meet again soon. This is our usual spot ok?"

"Alright." Jessica watched as they left. She returned to her team and kept a poker face.

Meanwhile with Hyde and Gackt, they were hidden outside away from everyone and everything.

"When will you tell her?" asked Hyde sitting in a tree swinging his right leg back and forth while the other one rest on the branch.

Gackt lend his back and head against the tree. "I can't."

"She will remember sooner or later."

"I know."

"May I ask why you did it though. You left and erased her memory. Why?"

"Because I loved her Hyde!" Gackt got upset a bit. "She's just a human. It was dangerous and still is." He calmed down. "It was my choice." He put down a white flower he had been playing with.

"That day, you came to me, depressed. You wouldn't talk about anything. You really did love her huh?"

"Very. It was a mistake."

"Then you realized what you did. You took off and finally found her. But you found her killing our kind. The vampire race." Hyde sighed.

"She said she want to stop. She can't. She'll be under suspension. Then they will find me."

"It's better to gain her memory back. When she was with you, Jessica was smart and powerful," Hyde chuckled a bit. "Most powerful human I ever saw."

Gackt laughed a bit with him. "She was always like that."

"Here's the thing Gackt," Hyde got serious. "You wiped out her memory and it shorted her life."

"What?"

"You didn't know that?" Silence between them. "When a vampire wipes out a person's memory, it also shortens their life span. Now, depending on said type vampire, the life span defers. You're a pure blood. You took away, I would say… sixty percent."

"So, I killed her anyways."

"There is a way to gain it back."

Gackt jumped up and looked at his friend. "How?"

"Regain her memory. It's the only way."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. I know you love her and I know you don't want anything her but you got to."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"That's my boy."

When Jessica returned home, she had blood on her. She washed up. There was a knock at the door.

"Gackt?" she was surprised to see him again.

"Can I come in?"

"of course." He stepped in and she shut the door. "What do you want?" she led him to a table. Gackt stopped her from moving. "What is it?"

Gackt hugged her. "Forgive me." He said quietly. "I have to do this."

"Wait! Do what?" Then Jessica felt fangs piercing her neck. Her warm and exposed blood ran down. She was very shocked and then in a trance. Her memories of Gackt and her were like a mini movie. She fell but Gackt caught her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He simply said and those were the last words Jessica heard before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Killing me softy Chapter 4

Jessica opened her eyes but she wasn't in her house but her dream. She sat up and saw Gackt sitting with his back facing her.  
"Where am i?"

"Your dream, your subconcious" There was images and pictures everywhere. She felt her neck.

"You!" he turned around. "You bit me!"

"Sorry."

"Oh you are so glad we are in a dream. That really hurt!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

Jessica turned her head and looked at the photos. She stood up and walked to the first one she saw. It was her and Gackt at that cemetary."I remember this. That's when we first met right?

He walked up next to her. "Yes. You found out your mother had passed. You came there. I happened to pass by and that's when things took it's place."

"Sorrow and disper overcame me. I remember." Jessica did a little laugh. "That's when i was 17." Another image flowing by. Gackt and Jessica laying in the grass at night looking up at the sky. "oh that moment. I remember i wanted to escape from my aunt. She was angry at me so i ran out. You came when i was laying there and took the spot next to me."

"You wouldn't tell me what went wrong. I always hated when you did that."

"you dealt with it though."

"Jessica."

She looked at him. "You're no going to bite me again right?"

Gackt laughed. "No no, plus we are in a dream. It'll be fake."

"...good answer..."

"Anyways, you have your memory back."

"Back? Where did it go?

"Here." he turned her to the last photo. Gackt was holding Jessica close and tight. "That was the day i had to leave . I had to wipe out your memory away. But doing so, it shorten your life. So i had to bring it back."

"You lefted me there alone and confused! I was just turning 18! I had nowhere to go and you. Oh you. You just wipped my memory and life me there for STRANGERS to come and put me in a hunting camp?!" She was in rage.

"I realized what i did. I wanted to come back but when I did, you were killing my race. If i came up to you out of the bleu, you'd kill me." She crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "I get you're angry at me I'd be too. When we wake up,I'll-"

"You'll leave. Like before." She interrupted him.

"I'll only leave because i can't stand you mad at me. I just wanted to know if you still feel the same way like you did before this happened."

Jessica unfolded her arms and looked at him. He looked depressed and was looking at the ground. She went over to him. Jessica took her hand and pushed back his short bangs and gently sild her hand down his cheek. They both looked at each other.

"I can't stay mad at you. All you wanted is to protect me. You didn't know what would happen in the future. I'm and still ngry you wiped out my memory, shorten my life, and bit me but my feelings remain the same." She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her then said those three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both woke up hugging each other. Both staring at the other eyes.  
"I remember everything now." She spoke.

"Sh." Gackt shushed her. He lend and they both shared a kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kill me Softy Chapter 5

That next day, Jessica returned home from hunting. There was a note on her door.

'Dear Jessie,' It read. 'I have your lover and friend. They are locked up at the them, come fight. I'll be waiting. You know who i am.'

"Emily..." She crinked up the letter. She went inside and felled up her best riffle. "This is where you die." she raced off.

Meanwhile back at the base, Gackt and Hyde were behind bars, on the ground and withe tied rope around thier wrist. Emliy pacing back and forth waiting for the arrival of Jessica.

"I sure hope Jessica come. Thanks for pulling me into this." Angry Hyde said to Gackt.

"She'll come."

"Don't get your hopes up." Said Emily. She looked at them with a devilish smile. "My best men out out there grading this place. If she waits to get you, she'll have to fight them first."

Gackt shouted, "Why are you doing this? Aren't you and her friends?" to her knees face to face with Gackt.

"Friends? Ha! I only befriended her because she got in my way."

Jessica got to the base. Two men stood on their gard.

"We can't let go in." one of them told her.

"Let me through."

"We can't."

Jessica played with them. "Ok then I'll just leave..." She begain to walk away but then turned around and shot the two men. She watched as they fell clunching their chest. Jessica ran in and found Gackt in hyde. She fell to her knees to Gackt's level.

"Gackt."

"Jessica."

"Look at you. All strached up and cut. I'll get you out," she looked at Hyde. "both of you."

"well well, she came."

Jessica heard Emily's voice. "You..." she stood up and turned to face Emily with her arms crossed.

"I'm unarmed."

"What do you want?"

"You got in my way. All the time i was runner up. i tried my best at every thing but you came out on top. Now is my turn. Without you, I can be the next Leader."

"Let them go. They are no need to you."

"Why should I? Why do you care so much for them? Don't you remember? They killed your family!"

"I know that!" Jessica shouted back.

"Then don't you want revange?"

Jessica cocked her gun and aimed at Emily. "Do you know how much families we killed also? Revange only lends to more warfare!" She shouted again.

"Put it down."

"No! You hurt someone who is dear to me!"

"They are the ones to kill! Not Me!"Jessica tighted her grab then shot her in the right leg. Emily went down holding her wound sreaming. Hyde and Gackt's eyes widen.

Jessica walked up to her. "Before I kill you, where is my sword?" She pointed the gun are her.

Emily grasp in pain. "Not. Telling you."

"Where is it? WHERE?" she shouted. Emily just made more grunts and groans. "Tell me!"

"Never."

"Jessica." Gackt called her. She turned around to him. "Over there." It was on the table and she took it.

"Jessie don't!"

"Go to Hell." she fired and with that, Emily laid on the floor motionless. Jessica then took the keys from her and went to unlock the bars they were in. "I'm letting you out now." She went in and cut the rope from their wrist. Gackt and Jessica both hugged.

"We don't have time for that!" said Hyde.

"Right." responded Jessica.

"So," said Gackt. "What do we do with her?"

"Take her into the forest," Jessica gave them a match. "Let her burn. I'll stay here and clean up." Hyde picked Emily's body up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Go. I'll stay. No one is around. They are reasting for tomorrow."

"What about the other two?" Hyde asked pointing outside.

"Leave them, the wovles will get them later."

"Alright." Hyde left put the door. Gackt stood there replaying the scene from before.

"Gakct. Lets go." Hyde took his friend's arm and pulled him. Gackt took another look at Jessica.

"I'll catch up. Don't worry." She wen to the ground with a towel and began to clean. Gackt finally left. "you made me do this..." she acted like she was still talking to Emily. When she finally was done she took her sword and cought up with Gackt and Hyde. They watched as Emily's body burned to ash and finished off the night looking up at the sky. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kill me Softy Chapter 6 ~Final~

Gackt and Jessica were alone the night before the big battle between Vampires and hunters. They were sitting on the ground across from each other. The light of the unscented candles dimed the room.

"I wish that these times wouldn't be here. Where there is no killing, no fights, people get along," Jessica took a bite of her salad. "but no. There's got to be a great war."

"That's our world."

"It doesn't make sense though. We are all the same, just different."

"That's how people are."

She finished her dinner then cleaned up and walked back to him, sitting in the same spot as before. "You were pretty surpised what i did to Emily that night."

"I did't think you would kill her. You're scary when you're angry."

Jessica laughed at the remark. "Well but she hurt you and Hyde. She took my title, rank and sword that Aunt passed down to me," She laid down looking up at the celeing. "no matter what happens tomorrow Gackt," she looked at him. "I'll always love you." the couple smiled at each other.

The next evening, the battle had just began. Right side, every vampire stood standing tall showing no mersy. Letf, the hunters were on their gard waiting for a command from Leader. The sky was grey and couldy. It looked like it could rain anytime. Jessica step in the middle of them.

"You don't have to do this. If you fight now, what about your loved ones!" she yelled for everyone to hear. \

"Jessica what are you doing? You are supposed to be at the base helping the injured ones."

"What use is there? People get damage psycally and emotionly. Don't you have a wife and kid sir? Think of what you're doing." Gackt stood behind her about to hold her hand but Leader opened fire. Jessica moved in font of him protecting him on last time.

"Jessica why?" Leader was shocked he shot one of his best hunters. She fell holding her chest. Gackt held her tring not to shead a tear.

"All I wanted," she looked at Leader. "was war to stop."

"Don't you go. Jessica!" shouted Gackt.

She turned to him then smiled. "I didn't die alone."

"Don't you sat that. You can't die! I lost you once and I;m not going to do that again."

"I told you. No matter what happens," she was short a breath. She whispered in his ear. "I will always love you." They both kissed for the last time, Jessica finally left the earth. Gackt then lost it. He stood upand wiped his tears away.

"Look what you cause, Look at the effect." he walked over to Leader. Then his race. "Think of what you did. I admit I loved that human. we tried to make you see what you will lose," he looked at Jessica's monitonless body. "I lost her instead." He walked back over to Leader and grabed the knife that was located on him, Then went back to Jessica. On his knees by her, he took her hand and placed the weapon in it.

"Gackt you can't!? yelled Hyde.

"I must. It should have been me."

"What about me?"

"Don't follow my foot steps." he simply said. He stabed himself and lied by her side. "Jessica, i too didn't die alone. We will meet in the next life."

Hyde was upset and ran far off cursing. Leader's face was shocked of the sence before him. The vampire leader stepped out and went to him.

"This sight was just witness will happen if we contine," he spoke with a deep voice. "If one of my race fell in love with the race of human, why can't we all?" the vampire held out his hand, "There is othere people stronger than us. We lost many childern and familes. I;m sure you did too." silince betwwen them too. "What do you say? Becomce allies?" Leader was just staring and gazeing. He didn;t know what to do.

"Sir, do we trust them?" one of the hunters spoke out. Leader shook the vampire's hand.

"Yeah. Allies."

It wasn't til their deaths that the vampire and human could live in peace and without harm. 


End file.
